


Тони Старк и тайна магии

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони обнаруживает себя в теле подростка посреди урока по ЗоТС, что крайне его обескураживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тони Старк и тайна магии

В дождливый осенний день для факультета Рейвенкло ничто не предвещало беды. Ну, за исключением того факта, что один студент оказался немного не в своей вселенной.  
\- Я что тут вообще делаю? - обнаружил себя Старк в окружении кучки студентов. - Это ещё что за архаизм? - заприметил он странную палку у себя в руках. Архаизм, походу, принял его слова и движения рукой за какое-то заклинание и радостно заискрился.  
\- Осторожнее, мистер Старк, - прозвучал голос справа. - Подобные заклинания могут быть опасны в неумелых руках.  
\- Что? Заклинания? - Тони повернул голову на голос. - Роджерс?! Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Какого хрена мы...  
\- Профессор Роджерс, - тут же поправил его Стив. - Старк, следите за своим языком, иначе мне придётся снять баллы с вашего факультета.  
\- Моего факультета? Какого ещё к чёрту факультета? Я с отличием закончил MIT ещё в 16 лет, вы о...  
\- Мистер Старк! - сурово посмотрел на него Роджерс. - У нас тут урок защиты от тёмных искусств, а не цирк имени вас...  
\- Тёмных искусств? Магия? Ванда? Ванда, какого чёрта?!  
\- А что сразу Ванда?! - отозвалась кудрявая девочка в зелёной мантии. - Что чуть что, так сразу Ванда?!  
\- Ну ладно, я погорячился, ты, главное, не волнуйся. Стрэндж?!  
\- Мистер Старк, если вы не перестанете шуметь, я буду вынужден проводить вас в кабинет директора Стрэнджа... - попытался призвать класс к порядку Роджерс.  
\- Директора?! А как же Фьюри? Ну или Хилл на крайний случай?! Какого чёрта Стрэндж директор?!  
\- Десять баллов с Рейвенкло! Мисс Поттс, как старосту, я вынужден вас попросить проводить мистера Старка в кабинет директора для дальнейшего разбирательства.

Несмотря на этот небольшой инцидент на одном факультете, в Хогвартсе больше не происходило ничего странного. Пустующие коридоры, классы, заполненные детьми, картины, бегающие друг к другу на чашку чая да Бен Гримм, за шкирку тащащий щуплого первокурсника в синей мантии в сторону больничного крыла.  
\- Паркер! - конечно, разница в возрасте была очевидна, но Старк не мог не признать в этом щуплом ребёнке знакомого подростка. - Паркер, что происходит?  
\- Его укусил акромантул, не беспокойся, Тони, мадам Фостер залечит рану, - Бен был как всегда немногословен и как-то даже расстроен.  
\- Акромантул? - Тони аж замер на месте, в то время как Бен с Питером уходили всё дальше по коридору. - Он хоть был радиоактивным? - прокричал он им вслед.  
\- Не смешно, Старк! - донёсся в ответ сдавленный голос Питера.  
Закусив губу, Тони развернулся и, не успев даже сделать шаг, наткнулся на сверлящий взгляд Пеппер:  
\- Ну и долго ты собирался тут болтать? Из-за тебя я пропускаю урок, Старк!  
\- Уже готов, - старательно улыбнулся Тони и почесал подбородок. Отсутствие бородки обескураживало не меньше, чем всё происходящее вокруг.

Они уже десять минут как стояли в кабинете директора. Пеппер Поттс пыталась словами обрисовать директору Стрэнджу, что же именно сегодня приключилось с этим несчастным сквибом Тони Старком. Удивительно, почему шляпа вообще распределила его в Рейвенкло - с теми способностями, которыми он обладал, Старку было в пору идти в сподручные к завхозу Джарвису. Почему говорила Пеппер? Лишь потому, что Старк всё ещё никак не мог прийти в себя от осознания, что Стрэндж таки да, действительно является директором.  
\- Если это всё, мисс Поттс, можете быть свободны, - мягко проговорил Стивен. Пеппер тут же выскочила прочь из кабинета. - Что ж, похоже, кто-то наложил на тебя сильное заклятие, малыш, - бормотал Стрэндж, подходя к Старку. - Может, ты скажешь что-нибудь, Тони? Никто не применял против тебя никаких заклинаний?  
\- Никаких, Стрэндж, - раздался голос из-за занавески. Тот, кто вышел оттуда, произвёл на Тони сильнейшее впечатление из тех, что он уже успел испытать. Этому человеку достаточно было просто бросить взгляд в его сторону. Глазами. Двумя, мать его, глазами. - Мой глаз не упускал его из виду, сэр. Так что могу вас уверить - ни вчера, ни сегодня на этого негодника никаких покушений не совершалось. - Фьюри, а несмотря ни на что, это был именно он, прихрамывая добрался до них и положил тяжёлую руку Тони на плечо.  
\- Ваш волшебный глаз, Ник, как всегда очень кстати, - широко улыбнулся Стивен. Тони почуял неладное в столь приторных переговорах о его безопасности и попытался незаметно покинуть комнату. Но подставы ожидали его буквально за каждым углом - двери не наблюдалось. Нигде. Всюду, куда хватало взора Старка, висели картины, картины, картины, шторы, картины, клетка с Джин Грей, картины, тюль, молот Тора, картины, пристальный взгляд "магического глаза" Ника Фьюри.  
\- Ауэ! - вскрикнул Старк от испуга.  
\- Ты чего пугаешься, мальчик? Будто впервые в жизни человеческий глаз видишь, - пробормотал Ник. - С ним всё в порядке, Стрэндж, придуривается. Лишь время у нас отнимает. Отправьте его на урок, да в наказание заставьте комнату какую-нибудь вылизать, - Фьюри уже почти скрылся обратно за шторой, но задержался, чтобы лишний раз посмотреть на Тони. - И в данном случае, думаю, лучшее наказание - уборка с применением магии, Стрэндж. Не будь с ним добр, этот засранец не заслуживает подобного обращения.  
Перспектива отдраивать комнату и так была не сахар, но дополнение в роли таинственной "магии" добавляло некоторой... остроты. Стрэндж снисходительно потрепал Старка по голове и сказал идти на обед.  
\- А что до наказания... - протянул Стивен на прощание. - После всех уроков загляни в кабинет к профессору Роджерсу, он найдёт тебе применение.

Обеденная комната нашлась не сразу, но Тони повезло - на третьей по счёту лестнице вниз он нос к носу столкнулся с чем-то невидимым:  
\- Ай! - издало это что-то.  
\- Сью? - в надежде спросил Старк.  
\- Да как ты!? - в возмущении сдернув капюшон мантии-невидимки, возопила миловидная блондиночка. - Старк! Откуда ты вообще об этом прознал! Хоть слово Риду скажешь, я тебе слизняков во рту наколдую! - голова Сьюзан Шторм выглядела более чем угрожающе.  
\- Ну хоть что-то здесь постоянно! - воскликнул Тони, пропустив все угрозы мимо ушей. Ему было можно, у него было счастье.  
\- Постоянно?! - наверное, это удивительно наблюдать как и без того белокожая девушка бледнеет ещё сильнее. - Так ты всё это время знал?  
\- В смысле я знал? - счастье спало так же быстро, как и пришло. Сьюзан явно что-то недоговаривала.  
\- Значит, не знал! - подловила его Шторм. - Что ж, хоть я и не могу понять, как ты прознал про мантию-неведимку, меня это не должно беспокоить... - она уже собиралась накинуть капюшон обратно, как Тони панически замахал руками:  
\- Стой! Стой! Стой!  
\- Чего тебе ещё?  
\- Мне бы до столовой добраться, - звучало глупо, но иных вариантов у Тони вообще не было. Либо столовая, куда его и послали, либо ему вечно шляться по этим устрашающим каменным коридорам. Сью, изобразив страдальческую мину на лице, сняла с себя мантию-неведимку и аккуратно убрала её в сумку. После чего схватила Старка за запястье и без особого желания потащила за собой к столовой. Тони заприметил, что её мантия окантована жёлтым цветом и мысленно высказал предположение о некоторой цветовой дифференциации всех находящихся в этом здании. Что ж, очевидно, здесь существовал некоторый внутренний политический строй.

В столовой было шумно. Первые пятнадцать минут. Всё остальное время - было очень шумно. Ну, если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
Сью проводила Старка строго до двери, после чего, стоило Тони лишь на секунду посмотреть в сторону, девочка растворилась в пространстве, оставив его один на один с большим и неизвестным залом, полным детей разной возрастной группы. Зайдя внутрь, Тони было сунулся к столу с красными флагами, но его перехватила чья-то слишком длинная рука. Как позже выяснилось, рука принадлежала долговязому юноше в синей мантии.  
\- Тони! Быстро займи своё место! - Рид, а это был именно он, вовсю уплетал за столом блюда не слишком стандартной наружности.  
\- Рид, а твоя рука... - Старк вообще-то ещё надеялся, что во всём этом дурдоме найдётся хоть одна знакомая деталь.  
\- Это всего лишь модификация заклинания, - снисходительно стал рассказывать Ричардс. - Вы будете его изучать на последних курсах, но не уверен, что ты сможешь его осилить...  
Тони был поражён наглостью, высокомерием и крайней недружелюбностью Рида. Он уже хотел было возмутиться, как тут все его планы пошли наперекосяк.  
\- Хаааалк! - перекрикивая все голоса, в зал вбежал мальчик в желтой мантии. - Халк в подземелье! - ещё раз крикнул он. И тут все, словно по команде, повскакивали со своих мест и стали в панике разбегаться в разные стороны.  
Рид тут же куда-то пропал. Чуть позже в «Ежедневном Пророке», издаваемой под редакцией Джей Джона Джеймсона, единственного издателя, чьи родители были урождёнными магглами (что объясняло и его идиотское имя, и его ненависть к чистокровным волшебникам), появилась статья о безалаберном отношении преподавателей Хогвартса, позволяющих какому-то семикурснику Риду Ричардсу спасать всю школу от внезапного пробуждения Халка. Статья, как и всегда, была проиллюстрирована фотоснимком от Питера Паркера.

Старка же подхватил под руку подтянутый блондин в желтой мантии и утащил за собой в один из коридоров, где их ждала, о, Тони признал её сразу, Наташа Романова. Кутаясь в зелёную мантию, она изо всех сил старалась сдержать смех.  
\- Клинт, Тони! Видели Рика? Во крутота, правда? Такую комедию заломал, ну теперь точно последние уроки отменят, надо будет только Брюса навестить в больничном крыле, не будь он истинным гриффиндорцем, ничего бы не вышло!  
Пока Наташа изливала всю эту информацию, Тони ошарашенно пялился на профиль блондина рядом с ним. Клинт Бартон. Клинт, мать его, Бартон, столь вовремя заткнувший Наташу поцелуем, иначе бы у Тони лопнула голова.  
\- И как вы давно?.. - спросил Старк, когда эти двое закончили с поцелуями.  
\- Мы летом случайно столкнулись на отдыхе, - тут же заговорила Наташа.  
\- В Будапеште, я же тебе говорил, - более спокойно добавил Клинт и как-то загадочно подмигнул ему. Наверное, Тони должен был знать что-то большее, чем просто историю про таинственный Будапешт. Но вот беда — он вообще впервые сейчас обо всём этом слышал.  
\- О, Рик! - Романова растолкала в стороны Старка и Бартона, чтобы крепко обнять того самого паренька, вбежавшего в зал с криком «Халк».  
\- Рик? - наконец Тони начал о чём-то догадываться. - Рик Джонс?  
\- Собственной персоной, Тони. Ты чего, не признал что ли?  
\- Да он с самого утра сам не свой, - заметила Наташа. - Вы бы слышали, какую он истерику на ЗоТС закатил! На Ванду набросился ни с того ни с сего, по Фьюри и Стрэнджу прошёлся.  
\- Да ладно! - в один голос удивились Клинт и Джонс.  
\- Тони, спасибо за эту попытку! - положив руку ему на плечо, сказал Рик.  
\- Попытку?! - кажется, эти ребята хоть и заметили в нём некоторые странности, но всё ещё упорно считали за своего Тони.  
\- Конечно попытку, ведь она же не удалась, - улыбнулся Рик. - Брюсу вот я теперь вечно буду благодарен за это спасение. Он стал Халком из-за меня. Если бы он не придумал весь этот план с оборотным зельем, то я бы сейчас был до полусмерти забит этими бугаями с седьмого курса.  
Тони чувствовал, что во всём происходящем было что-то ему знакомое. Задумавшись над этим, он неожиданно вспомнил о Сью:  
\- Эй, ребят, а что не так со Сьюзан? - почему-то Старк был крайне уверен, что эта тройка уж точно знает здесь всё и про всех.  
\- Какая Сьюзан, Шторм что-ли? - уточнил Клинт. Получив утвердительный кивок от Старка, он спросил, - А ты что, умудрился узнать что-то новое о её обеденных исчезновениях?  
\- Я встретил её на лестнице, и у неё не пропала способность к невидимости...  
\- Мантия-неведимка! - вскрикнула Наташа, не дослушав Тони.  
\- Я думал, это всё легенды.  
\- Так вот как она пропадает! Ох, - Клинт расплылся в сальной ухмылке, - значит так она к Нэмору сбегает!  
\- Неудивительно, что Рид не замечает, - пробормотал Рик.  
\- Да он и так дальше собственной палочки ничего не видит, - Клинт покачал головой. - Если бы атланты не похитили её в качестве «самое дорогое Рида Ричардса» на турнире трёх волшебников в прошлом году, он бы так и не узнал, что любит Сьюзан.  
\- Вот же язва! - вставила своё слово Наташа. - Мало того, что за ней весь турнир увивался этот дурмстранговец Виктор Дум, так она и в Хогварстком озере умудрилась найти поклонника в лице короля Нэмора. И как будто других красивых девушек в школе нет!  
\- Ну-ну, - приобнял её за талию Клинт. - Ты бы так сильно хотела встречаться с этой рыбой?  
\- Он амфибия, - скорее на автомате поправил Тони.  
И тут-то про него все вспомнили, одновременно повернув головы в его сторону.  
\- Да, точно! - после неловкого молчания, начал Клинт. - Мы же хотели отправиться в больничное крыло к Брюсу, - все тут же согласно закивали и сдвинулись с места. Тони даже прошёл с ними несколько шагов, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему нужно было в кабинет к Роджерсу. Не то чтобы он очень хотел туда попасть — просто там шанс узнать, что же именно происходит, был бы гораздо выше: ведь именно в этом кабинете всё и началось.  
Распрощавшись со своими, вроде как, друзьями, Старк смело направился на поиски кабинета.

К его радости — он нашёлся быстро. Тони едва успел переступить порог двери, как тут же услышал голос Стива:  
\- О, Тони, проходи. Твоя палочка при тебе? - не отрываясь от пергамента спросил профессор Роджерс.  
\- Да она всегда при мне, - сказать, что Старк был удивлён, значило не сказать ничего. Но Тони был не из тех ребят, кого можно застать врасплох, усомнившись в наличии у них члена.  
\- Отлично, тогда примени её и свои знания и сними вон тот чемодан с верхней полки, - Роджерс всё так же сидел, уткнувшись в пергамент. Тони посмотрел на чемодан, на высоту полки, на свои штаны, оценил расстояние, после чего поднял крайне удивлённый взгляд на Роджерса.  
\- Нет, Стив, я, конечно, польщён твоим мнением обо мне, но обязан признать, что это слишком.  
\- Слишком что? - Роджерс наконец-то поднял голову и недоумённо уставился на Старка. Он даже забыл поправить его на "профессор Роджерс". - Ну так где твоя палочка?  
\- Стив, ты мне...  
\- Профессор Роджерс!  
\- Ну хорошо, как пожелаешь, профессор Роджерс, - а про себя Тони успел заметить, что какие-то странные у Роджерса фантазии в этой чудаковатой вселенной. - Так тебе не кажется, что это несколько неуместно в сложившейся ситуации?  
\- Что? - искренне недоумевая спросил Стив.  
\- Ну, ты... вы, профессор Роджерс, - тут же поправил себя Старк. - Я, который видимо даже несовершеннолетний, кабинет в непонятной школе, куда может всякий зайти, этот летающий глаз Фьюри у меня над плечом. Тебе не кажется, что это как-то палевно?  
\- Палевно? - непонимающе пробормотал Стив. - А! Я понял, ты про использование студентами магии вне официальных занятий!  
Старк звонко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. «Да, Стив, да, тебя правильно озарило, я, конечно же говорил о каких-то занятиях магией».  
\- Не беспокойся, в присутствии преподавателя ты можешь колдовать.  
\- Колдовать? - Тони показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Да-да, колдовать, - закивал головой Роджерс.  
\- Колдовать? - с выражением лица «да ты шутишь» Тони уставился на Стива.  
\- Колдовать, Тони, именно, - продолжал уверять его тот.  
Отлично, только этого ему здесь и не хватало.  
\- Ванда-а! - пятясь назад, взвыл Тони. - Мы тебе всё простим, Ванда, правда всё. Ты только верни всё, как было, - Старк не надеялся, что его кто-нибудь слышит, но вся его душа буквально вопила об этом желании и он не мог смолчать. - Ванда-а-а!  
\- Да что сразу Ванда?! - раздался возмущённый голос Роджерса. - Тони, тебе что, опять какой-то катаклизм приснился?  
Услышав этот голос, Тони резко поднял корпус и обнаружил себя сидящим в кровати. Стив, зажав пальцем страницу в читаемой им книге, закрыл её и обеспокоенно положил руку Старку на плечо:  
\- Что случилось? - Роджерс так же сел в кровати, заглядывая Тони в глаза. Старк повернул голову в его сторону и мельком заметил заглавие книги в его руках.  
Гарри Поттер. Это был чёртов Гарри Поттер.


End file.
